Pooh's Heffalump Movie
}} |runtime = 68 minutes |country = United States |language = English |budget = $20 million |gross = $52.9 million }} Pooh's Heffalump Movie is a 2005 American animated musical comedy adventure film produced by DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Featuring characters from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh stories, the film is the third theatrical animated film in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise and DisneyToon Studios's third adaptation of Winnie the Pooh stories, following The Tigger Movie (2000) and Piglet's Big Movie (2003). The film was released theatrically on February 11, 2005. Plot One day, Winnie the Pooh and his friends hear a strange noise and find a set of large, circular footprints in the Hundred Acre Wood. During the night, Tigger's house is damaged by what appears to be an earthquake. The friends believe that there is a strange creature known as a "heffalump" in the woods. Rabbit organizes an expedition to go try to catch it. Roo wants to come along, but the others tell him he is too young and small to go. Despite this, Roo slips out on his own in search of the heffalump. He finds one; a playful young creature named Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump IV - "Lumpy" for short. Roo is afraid of his captive at first but the two quickly become friends and play. After a while, Lumpy hears his mother calling for him to come home. Roo wants Lumpy to meet all of his friends first, and they head towards the Hundred Acre Wood. Lumpy hesitates, thinking that the "creatures" that live there are scary, but Roo reassures him. The Hundred Acre Wood is deserted, as everyone else is still out searching for the heffalump. Roo and Lumpy continue playing, making a mess of Pooh's house and Rabbit's garden. The two friends hear Lumpy's mother calling him again. They search for Lumpy's mother, but she is nowhere to be seen. Lumpy uses his trunk to call to her, but it does not work. After hours of searching, Lumpy assumes that they will never find her, and starts to cry. Roo consoles Lumpy with a song he learned from Kanga. Then, Roo gets an idea: they could go find his mother, and see if she can help Lumpy. Meanwhile, the others return home to find Pooh's house and Rabbit's garden a mess. They conclude that the heffalump has invaded. When Lumpy and Roo are discovered, Rabbit thinks that Lumpy has captured Roo. He and the others chase Lumpy through the heffalump traps they set up earlier in the film. Lumpy evades the traps, but Roo gets caught in the last one as Lumpy escapes into the woods. Roo frees himself from the trap, and runs to find Lumpy stuck in a giant cage. Lumpy is upset and hurt, thinking Roo has lied to him about the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood being friendly. Roo tries to free Lumpy and apologizes for everything. Finally, Roo notices a rope at the top of the cage. He climbs up and unties it, freeing a very grateful Lumpy. Kanga, watching the two interact from behind a nearby tree, realizes that the heffalump is her son's friend. Rabbit, Pooh, Tigger, and Piglet arrive and lasso Lumpy. Roo yells at them to stop. Kanga tells Rabbit to have Roo explain himself. He tells the others that Heffalumps are not scary or mean. While Roo is explaining this, Lumpy stumbles and accidentally knocks Roo into a pile of giant, heavy logs forming a makeshift bridge over a ditch. Lumpy and Roo's other friends try to rescue Roo, but the logs are too heavy. Lumpy gets an idea, and tries to call out to his mother. After a few tries, he finally gets it right. Lumpy's mother comes and tosses the logs aside, freeing Roo. Lumpy's mother is very proud that he has learned how to call out to her. Roo's other friends realize that the "monster" they were all afraid of was just a mother looking for her baby. They apologize and befriend Lumpy and his mother. Roo and Lumpy get a little more time to play together before Lumpy has to go home. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *Nikita Hopkins as Roo *Kyle Stanger as Lumpy the Heffalump *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Kath Soucie as Kanga *John Fiedler as Piglet *Ken Sansom as Rabbit *Brenda Blethyn as Mama Heffalump Production Heffalumps were first mentioned in the original Winnie-the-Pooh books. They appeared in a nightmare sequence along with their fellow scary creatures, the woozles in 1968's Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Though heffalumps and woozles have appeared in other Disney Pooh media, such as the New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh TV series, this was the first theatrical film to feature a "real" heffalump. Lumpy's design is similar to the heffalumps seen in the 1968 featurette and the song "The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps!" is in the same style as "Heffalumps and Woozles" from Blustery Day. Carly Simon came up with Lumpy's full name, Heffridge Trumpler Brompet Heffalump, IV. This was the final theatrically released film to feature voice actor John Fiedler as Piglet. It also marked the final Pooh film to be released in Fiedler's lifetme, as he died four months later from cancer. Home media Pooh's Heffalump Movie was released on DVD and VHS on May 24, 2005 in the United States. In the United Kingdom, the film was released in a trilogy DVD on November 7, 2011, along with The Tigger Movie and Winnie the Pooh. Songs | noprose = yes }} American singer-songwriter Carly Simon wrote five new songs exclusively for the film, and performed four of them. "The Name Game" features Kyle Stanger and Nikita Hopkins, as Lumpy and Roo. On "The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps!" Simon is accompanied by Jim Cummings, John Fiedler, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, and Nikita Hopkins. Two songs from Simon's earlier soundtrack for Piglet's Big Movie are also included on the soundtrack, "Winnie the Pooh (Theme Song)" and "With A Few Good Friends", in which Simon is joined by her children Ben Taylor and Sally Taylor. The soundtrack also features one instrumental track entitled "The Promise" by Joel McNeely, as well as seven classic Winnie The Pooh songs written by The Sherman Brothers. ;Track listing #"Winnie the Pooh" - Carly Simon featuring Ben Taylor #"The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps!" - Carly Simon #"Little Mr. Roo" - Carly Simon featuring Kath Soucie #"The Name Game" - Kyle Stanger and Nikita Hopkins #"Shoulder to Shoulder" - Carly Simon with The Heffalump Chorus #"In the Name of the Hundred Acre Wood/What Do You Do?" - Carly Simon with The Heffalump Chorus #"With a Few Good Friends " - Carly Simon featuring Ben Taylor and Sally Taylor #"The Promise" - Joel McNeely #"Heffalumps and Woozles" - Chorus #"The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" - Chorus #"Up, Down, and Touch the Ground" - Chorus #"Rumbly in My Tumbly" - Chorus #"Little Black Rain Cloud" - Chorus #"Luv-a-Bye" - Kira Small #"Winnie the Pooh" - Chorus Reception Box office The film made $5.8 million in its opening weekend, a per theater average of $2,296 from 2,529 theaters. The film ended up with a final gross of $18.1 million in North America and $34.8 million internationally, bringing the total worldwide gross to $52.9 million. Critical reception Reviews were generally positive, resulting in a "Certified Fresh" rating of 79% on Rotten Tomatoes. Sequel A sequel, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie, was released direct-to-video on September 13, 2005. References External links * * * * Category:2005 films Category:2005 animated films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy-drama films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s musical films Category:Animated duos Category:American films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated musical films Category:Winnie the Pooh (franchise) Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Films scored by Joel McNeely Category:Animated films about elephants Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Winnie-the-Pooh films